This contract is for the continued support of a clinical trial to investigate the efficacy of monoclonal antibodies in preventing kidney graft rejection. The contractor will enroll at least fifty patients into a randomized trial in which, upon transplant, the patient will receive either conventional immunosuppression or a combination of conventional therapy plus monoclonal antibody. The patients will be followed and data collected on various parameters which would show differences in the effectiveness of the two treatment protocols in preventing rejection.